Degrassi My way
by MadamDegrassi13
Summary: Most recent degrasssi fanfic. Starts after 10/15/10 episode. The same basic storyline with a few new characters and some interesting plot twists. ENJOY!


Degrassi my way- Degrassi with a few new characters, as well as the ones we all know and love , plus some unexpected twists and turns.

Starts after most recent episode.

Chapter 1

On a beautiful bright winter morning, Elijah Goldsworthy pulled up in good old Morty, with _Spin_ _the Black Circle_ blasting on the radio. He stepped out of his vintage Hearse, dressed in his normal acid wash jeans, black concert tee, black leather jacket, and of course his rings. He strides into school looking for his girlfriend Clare, but she is no where to be found as of yet. So he decides just to hang with his friend Adam Torres.

"Good morning Adam" Eli said while retrieving his books from his locker

"Hey Eli, where's Clare?" Adam asked in response.

"Not here yet I guess, haven't seen her since last night" Eli answered

"Well it's nice not to be the third wheel for a change" Adam replied spitefully

"Oh, woe is you Adam, always complaining. You're still our friend even though we're going out now. You shouldn't feel like a third wheel" replied Eli

"Well I do. But anyways, did you get the new issue of The Goon?" Adam asked

"Yeah, pretty sick. I really liked when…."

Eli was cut off when Clare walked up to them, not her usual happy-Clare self.

"Well good morning sunshine. What's the matter did a cat pee in your cheerios this morning?" Eli said in his usual smart-ass tone.

"Not now Eli, I have enough to deal with already, and I don't need you to make it worse" She replied harshly.

"Sorry, sorry." Eli replied "What's wrong, you can tell me."

"Yeah me too." Adam commented

"Okay, but this doesn't leave this group, got it!"

They both nodded

"Well, you know how my parents have been fighting?" they nodded "Well, there getting a divorce" she said, tears welling up in her eyes

"They told me this morning over breakfast" she said the tears starting to trickle down her face.

"Oh my god Clare, that's awful." Eli said pulling her in for a hug. "Whatever you need, I'm here for you." He told her sincerely

"Me too" Adam said putting his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"I just don't know what to do, I mean I knew it was probably going to happen eventually, but I didn't think it would be so soon" Clare said, the tears coming faster now.

"Well you have us" Eli told her

"Defiantly" Adam agreed

Chapter 2

After a long day at school, Clare wanted to leave, but she didn't know where to go. She couldn't think anymore and just needed to get away. So, she was pleasantly surprised when she went to her locker and saw a note taped to it

_Clare; u me, the Dot. B there. -E_

She was feeling much better now, and quickly texted her parents

_To: mom; dad_

_Staying after school to study, my friends going to give me a ride. Don't wait up._

Her parents were already mad at each other, and her, she didn't need to make it worse by telling them the truth. Plus, what they didn't know couldn't hurt them.

Clare strode out of Degrassi with a spring in her step, feeling as good as she did last night, when she was with Eli, despite all that had happened since last night. She immediately saw Eli leaning on Morty, with a smile on his face.

"Your chariot awaits, my lady" Eli said trying to cheer her up. Clare giggled as she stepped into the car. "Well you're looking much better Clare" he said to her

"Its all thanks to you, this really means a lot Eli. I'm looking forward to date two" Clare said smirking.

"This is gonna be fun" Eli said driving away

When they reached the Dot, they got out of the car and walked in holding hands. They quickly ordered drinks.

"So, what else do you want to do on date two? It has to be better then date one you know." Clare said sipping her drink.

"I don't know." He said thinking "lets just be spontaneous, hasn't failed us yet."

"Works for me" Clare replied

After drinks and chatting at the Dot they walked around, and stopped and looked at the little stores, and small vendors. A few hours of laughing and fun, and two matching friendship rings later, they climbed into Morty, and were off.

"That was so fun, it really took my mind off of everything" She said thanking him

"To quote the great Clare herself 'hey, date two is not over yet'." Eli said smirking

"Alright then, what's next, master date planner?" Clare asked

"You'll see" Eli replied

Chapter 3

They pulled up to Eli's house, and got out of the car. They walked up to the door and Eli placed the key in, turning the knob slowly. "After you" he said as he held the door open for her.

"Nice house" she said

"Well thanks" Eli replied "My parents aren't home yet, they work weird hours, but we can chill here for a while" He said taking his bag off and putting it on the table. Clare did the same.

Clare followed Eli as he walked up the stairs, and into his room

"Sorry it's kinda messy" Eli said

"I don't care, it's still a million times better then my house." She said

They listened to some music and talked some more about how much they hate all the new Degrassi rules.

"Its like they're locking us up as juvenile delinquents!" Clare complained "It just frustrates me! Between that and my parents and everything else, I feel trapped and helpless! I just want to do something crazy!"

"Crazier than getting a piercing?" Eli asked

"Yeah ,much crazier!" Clare replied

"Well, you don't need to do anything 'crazy', I'm here for you, you know, whatever you need" Eli reassured her.

He smiled at her, and she smiled back, and they kissed sweetly.

When Clare pulled back, she said "I can think of something crazy to do." She said

"Oh really" Eli said

"Yup, right now in fact, Clare said looking towards Eli's bed.

"Seriously!" he said with a laugh "You're joking right!"

"Of course not, we're here all alone. What do you say?" she said smiling

"No." Eli said, his face showing that he was no longer amused

"Come on" Clare said, "why not?"

"Because I said no!" Eli said now angry

"Okay. Sorry" Clare said

"You know this whole thing with your parents has changed you. I thought I liked the new Clare, but now I'm not so sure." He said sternly

After a long silence, Eli eventually said. "Its getting kind of late you know, you should go, and I wouldn't want your parents to worry." He said

She got up, and started walking down the stairs, and Eli followed

They walked outside without saying a word to each other, and they got in the car.

After a silent, seemingly never-ending car ride, they finally reached Clare's house.

After they pulled in, Eli said "Clare, I'm really sorry about blowing up back there, but I really don't want you to change because of this bad situation. I like you the way you are, and I don't want you to change. You're beautiful and smart, you don't take any of my crap, and you're unlike any other girl I've ever known. That's one of the main reasons that I like you. I don't want to see you be harmfully affected, just because of your parents' mistakes. Even though you're going through a tough time right now, you shouldn't lose who you truly are."

After a pause, Clare responded, "I accept your apology, but I don't need a pep-talk. Did it ever occur to you that I'm changing for me! I don't want to be Saint Clare anymore! And just because you like me that way, doesn't mean I'm going to stay that way. I make my own decisions!"

Now in tears, she stepped out of the car, slammed the door, and ran inside, and up to her room. Barely even hearing the scolding and yelling of her parents. She locked the door, threw herself on her bed, and cried.

Outside, Eli was angry. "Come on!" he yelled, banging on the steering wheel. He drove away heatedly. Headed for home.


End file.
